At the Beginning
by AnimeWolfGurl115
Summary: You know what I just realized, Ash? We've been together for so long, but I don't know much about you."


A/N Hey Everyone I'm back with a new fic. This time it's a Comashipping. I've been itching to do a fic to them in a while so here it is.

Ages:

Ash: 20

Paul:17

For info on ages look in my profile for **MY** explanation.

Summary: You know what I just realized ,Ash? We've been together for so long, but I don't know much about you.

At the Beginning

The sun was setting outside of Ash and Paul's cozy home in Veilstone City. It had been a quiet day for the couple and they were now in their room cuddling and watching TV. Paul was busy watching one of their favorite shows while Ash looked down at him with loving eyes for the hundredth time that day. Paul noticed his staring again and looked at his lover with innocent, confused eyes and snuggled more into his lover's chest.

"Is there something wrong, Love?" he asked softly in his deep voice.

Ash simply smiled and reassured his lover. "No, nothing is wrong, Paul. I was just thinking." Ash kissed Paul's forehead and turned his head back to the TV.

Paul looked at his lover and sighed. "You know what I just realized, Ash?"

Ash looked at the younger boy in question. "What, Paul?"

"I just realized that we've been together for so long, but I don't know much about you." the mauve haired boy replied.

"I don't know everything about you either, Paul." Ash said.

"But you know almost everything from either hearing it from me or Reggie." Paul countered.

"Do you have a problem with not knowing about me, Paul?" Ash sighed.

"Well, no, but I like to..." he trailed off.

Ash smiled and sat up hugging Paul closer to his chest. Paul looked up at the tall man that was his lover. "Alright, Paul, I'll tell you if you want to know." Ash said and kissed Paul lightly on the lips and took off the TV.

Night had fallen now. The two boys sat silently in the moon illuminated room, enjoying each others presence.

"Well, Ash?" Paul asked.

"I'm sorry, Love," Ash smiled. "I don't know where to start."

"How about from the beginning of your Pokemon journey. Your starter was Pikachu right, why?" Paul said. "Aren't the starters in Kanto Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle.

"Alright." Ash said as he let Paul lean on the headboard of their bed.

"Why? Well you see, Love, when I became a registered trainer, when I was ten, I was so excited about being able to travel and become a Pokemon master. The day I was supposed to receive my first Pokemon, I had woken up late."

Paul snorted here and smiled. "Why am I not surprised."

"Shut up," Ash said playfully and continued. "Well I had gotten to Professor Oak's lab really late and all the Pokemon were gone. I was so disappointed and desperate that I had asked the professor if there was any other Pokemon. He had hesitated at first, but he gave my Pikachu's pokeball. I opened it and out my best buddy came. I was so excited I ran up and hugged it, only to be thunder shocked." Ash laughed.

"You know the cute little mouse Pokemon we know now?" he asked Paul and Paul nodded. "Completely different when I first got him!"

"What happened next?"

"Well I took Pikachu and found my mom waiting for me outside the lab with some other people cheering. She had brought me extra clothes, but when she saw Pikachu, she couldn't resist and hugged him. The whole crowd ended up thunder shocked! After that whole scenario I started on my journey. Pikachu was disobedient, so I had to tie a rope around him and drag him behind me. Later I found a pidgey and tried to catch it, but Pikachu didn't listen to me and just made fun of me."

"Then how are you best friends now if Pikachu didn't even like you?" Paul asked.

"Well, when I was still trying to catch the Pidgey I had accidentally hit a Spearow with a rock and a whole flock of them came after us. They all attacked Pikachu and I picked him up and ran off. I jumped down a waterfall and was fished out by a girl named Misty. I asked to borrow her bike to take Pikachu to a pokemon center and rode off it started raining with thunder and everything. I had rode off a small cliff and rolled unable to get up. I told Pikachu to get into his pokeball, but Pikachu hates being in a pokeball. I stood up and protected him from the flock. As soon as they dived into an attack Pikachu had jumped over my shoulder and thunderbolted all of them. The sun came out and I saw the most beautiful Pokemon ever, which I later found out was Ho-oh.

"So that's why Pikachu is never in his pokeball? Che I thought it was just bad training." Paul smirked playfully.

"What ever!" Ash yelled and slightly pushed Paul's shoulder. "So anyway I made it to the Pokemon center after I was almost arrested by Officer Jenny, in Veridian City, but Dexter saved me. When Pikachu had recovered Team Rocket came in and tried to steal him. He thuderbolted them and everything was fine. I also met Misty who is the current gym leader for the Cerulean gym. She followed me the whole time because Pikachu had fried her bike." Ash laughed again.

"So that's how Pikachu came to trust you? Who's Dexter?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, and Dexter was the name of my first PokeDex" Ash smiled. "Soon after that I caught my very first Pokemon which was a Caterpie that I fully evolved into a Butterfree and soon after I caught my third Pokemon which was a Pigeotto. My first gym badge was from Brock who was the Pewter City gym leader at the time. After I won he joined my on my journey. My second badge came from the Cerulean City Gym where Misty's three older sisters were the leaders. They ended up just wanting to give me a badge, but I said no and Misty ended up battling me because they were just handing over a badge. The fourth Pokemon I caught was a Bulbasaur. I had to battle it because it didn't want to leave the village Pokemon it was protecting.

"A Bulbasaur and a Butterfree?"

"Well Metapod hadn't evolved till much later." Ash said.

"Oh.."

"So my fifth Pokemon was a stray Charmander. You see a Pokemon trainer named Damian had abandoned it and told it that if he stayed on a rock he'd come back for it, but he never went back for it and I saved it from a rainstorm."

"Is it just me or do you have something with abandoned fire type Pokemon." Paul chuckled.

"I guess I do huh?" Ash smiled and continued. "My sixth Pokemon was a Squirtle. He was part of a group of Squirtle who were terrorizing a town. They ended up saving the town from a fire and were named the Squirtle Squad and are now known as the best firefighters in the town. He ended up following me and wanted to stay."

"Is he back with them?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, but when ever I need his help Officer Jenny let's him come." Ash said. I had also caught a Krabby, but it had disappeared after I had caught it. Misty then reminded me that a trainer can only have six Pokemon on them at a time. After that came one of my hardest decisions."

"What was it?" Paul asked.

"Whether or not I should evolve Pikachu. You see I was going for my 3rd badge against a thunder Pokemon trainer with a Raichu. He had beat Pikachu badly and the Nurse Joy at Vermilion City had given me a thunder stone. I had Pikachu decide and he said he wanted to get stronger on his own. Then there was also this time we were on a boat I believe it was called the Saint Anne and Team Rocket had sank it with us and them in it while everyone had gotten out. Misty, Brock, and I had used our water Pokemon to get out. We traveled for a while and my Butterfree evolved, but we soon had to part ways during its mating season. My fourth Gym badge was from a girl named Sabrina at the Saffron Gym in Saffron City. I battled her three times because I couldn't beat her psychic Pokemon Abra which evolved into Kadabra. I left after that and returned with a Haunter from Lavender Town. I went for a second rematch, but Hauter had disappeared and the third time I beat her.

"Wow, Ash." Paul said sarcastically.

Ash shook his head and continued. "I caught a Primeape later and left it with a P-1 Grand champion trainer with fighting Pokemon. Before I left it though, I one my fifth badge at Celedon City. I had said that perfume was bad and I wasn't let into the gym because the gym leader was a perfume shop owner. I ended up cross dressing as a girl to get in, but was found out. We ended up having a battle because I saved her Gloom from a fire."

"You cross dressed as a girl!?" Paul laughed.

"Hey, I was a pretty girl!" Ash countered. "I've cross dressed at least three times anyway."

"Of course you are. You were sexy in that maid uniform too!" Paul said and kissed Ash lightly on the lips only to have Ash pull Paul back to him when he tried to pull away. Ash kissed Paul again and deepened it. Paul moaned into the kiss and pulled away soon after, panting.

"Go – Go on." Paul panted.

"There was also a time we were in a polluted city and Pikachu had gotten sick and a Magnemite was attracted to him. I got my sixth badge at Fuchsia City After that I caught like 40 Tauros in the Safari Zone. After that came another hard decision I had to make." Ash paused bringing his love closer to him.

"What was it?" Paul asked.

"It was whether I should leave Pikachu with another tribe of Pikachu that loved him in it." Ash said. "I ended up leaving Pikachu, but he came back to me. There was also a time when I was stuck with team rocket in a prehistoric cave and was captured by an Aerodactyl during an archeological dig. That was the day my Charmeleon evolved into a Charizard and ended up like Pikachu and didn't follow my orders."

"Just Charizard?" Paul asked.

"No it started disobeying when it evolved into Charmeleon. My seventh badge was the Volcano Badge on Cinnibar Island. My 8th badge was at the Viridian Gym. I also got stuck inside a mountain cave in a snowstorm and all my Pokemon came out and helped me when I used my self to cover the whole that had formed during the storm. I returned to Pallet Town where I was met with my Muk, Tauros, Krabby, and Snorlax. And a few months after I entered the Indigo League and met Richie I ended up losing against him. He was a really good trainer" ash said thoughtfully

"What place were you?" Paul asked glaring at his lover.

"I was in the top sixteen." Ash replied confused. "What's wrong?"

"Richie." Paul replied.

Ash laughed and hugged Paul tightly. "Don't worry, Love. Your my first, always. I didn't get into an relationship with him or Gary."

"Who's Gary?!"

"You know the Pokemon researcher we met." Ash asked.

"The one with the Electivire?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, that's Gary."

"After the Indigo League, Brock left Misty and I to go with Professor Ivy. We traveled to the Orange Islands and met Tracey and Pokemon Artist and I caught a Lapras which we used to travel from island to island during our stay at the Orange Islands. I won my first badge against Cissy on Mikan Island using accuracy and water races to win. My second badge was from Danny on Navel Island. I had to climb a mountain freeze the geyser on the top and slid down before he did. My third Gym battle was on Trovita Island against Rudy. He fell in love with Misty. I had to shoot down targets and win a three – on – three battle with him. Before my fourth badge Charizard and I had a battle with a Poliwrath andit froze Charizard. I nursed it back to health and it began to listen to me again. My fourth and final badge to enter the Orange league was on Kumquat Island against Luana. It was a double battle. I won the Orange League against Drake."

"Wow, they do have a different style of battling there." Paul said amazed.

"Yeah," Ash chuckled slightly. "Well after that I decided to return to Pallet town again, but on the way there we encountered my Lapras' family and I left it with them. When I arrived in Pallet Town we met up with Brock again and Tracey stay ed with Professor Oak. I left and headed to Johto. The first Pokemon I caught there was a Chikorita a Johto starter pokemon. My first Johto League Badge was at Violet City against Falkner. Soon after that came another tough decision for me."

"What was it this time, Love?" Paul asked. "Was it about Pikachu again?"

"No, this time it was Charizard. He was one of the only Pokemon I raised fully, but when we went to the Charicific he couldn't beat any of the wild Charizard and so I told him to stay, so he could get stronger. I didn't want to see so I ran off, but like with Squirtle now, whenever I need his help he's always there to help me." Ash smiled.

"Ash you give away a lot of your Pokemon." Paul said.

"I know, but it's what's best for them. Well, after that I soon caught a Cyndaquil which is another one of the started Pokemon for Johto. Did you know pokeball are made in Johto from a fruit called Apricorn? My 2nd badge was at Azeala Town against Bugsy. I then left my Squirtle with the Squirtle Squad after a firefighter competition. I caught a really hyper Totadile later followed by a shiny Noctowl. My 3rd badge was in Goldenrod City and my fourth was in Ecruteak City against Morty. I've also seen a Articuno. It was such a beautiful Ice bird. Chikorita then evolved and became really attached to me."

"Like I am?" Paul asked kissing Ash's neck and started sucking on it enough to leave a small red mark there.

"Yes," Ash breathed out. "Exactly like you. So I won my fifth badge from the Cianwood gym leader, Chuck, while getting medicine for the gym leader in Olivine City. While I was waiting for her Pokemon to heal I joined the whirl cup and finished in the top five. I won against Jasmine in Olivine City and had to give my Bulbasaur to Professor Oak at the lab because some Pokemon were fighting over territory. But, do you know what was fun? It was when I raced against Gary with Bayleef at the Extreme Pokemon racing competition. I got a Pokemon egg that hatched into a Phanpy. After that I won my seventh badge from Pryce in Mahogony Town and I got my eighth badge from Clair in Blackthorn City. I then went to the Johto Silver Conference and placed in the top 8. We went back to Viridian City and Brock, Misty,and I went our separate ways. There was a Hoenn trainer in the Silver Conference so soon I decided to go to the Hoenn League. I left all my Pokemon except Pikachu at the lab and made my way on another journey to Hoenn where I met a newly registered trainer, named May. She eventually didn't want to be a trainer, but she wanted to be a coordinator. I started my journey in Hoenn with Brock, May, and her brother Max.

"Wow, Ash you've been so many places." Paul said kissing his lover's shoulder. "What happened next?"

"Well I caught a Treeko for my second Hoenn Pokemon and Taillow was my first. The first badge was from Roxanne in Rustboro City. I caught a Corphish for my third Pokemon from Hoenn and my second badge was against Brawly at the Dewford Island Gym. My third Badge was from Wattson at the Mauville City Gym. I won my fourth badge from Flannery at the Laverige Town Gym. I went back to the Petalburg Gym which is owned by May's father and caught a Torkoal. After that I won the feather badge from Winona at the Fortree City. We ran into Team Magma and then I had a gym battle at Mossdeep City against Tate and Liza. Then I caught a Snowrunt after it stole my badge case and I won my eighth badge from Juan at the Snootopolis City Gym. I then went to Ever Grande City for the Hoenn League. I placed in the top eight and that's it." Ash said.

"But, what about the Battle Frontier?" Paul asked kissing Ash.

"You know about that." Ash said as he broke away from the kiss.

"No, you still didn't tell me how you were able to beat Brandon when my brother couldn't." Paul kissed his lover and straddled him and kissed him again and again.

Ash laughed and put his hands in front of him. "Paul what has gotten into you?" Ash said using his elbows to keep himself up.

"Thanks for telling me, Ash. I wish I went through all those leagues like you did. I sometimes feel guilty about the way I treated you when we first met." Paul frowned, eyes tearing up.

"Okay who are you and where's the cold, mean Paul I know and love?" Ash asked skeptically.

Paul slapped Ash playfully and smiled. "Shut up!"

Ash smiled at the emotions his lover rarely showed and smiled even wider at the thought of knowing it was only for him.

It was know late into the night and Ash decided it was time. He got up and Paul looked at the older boy hurt.

"Ash? Did I do something?" Paul asked softly raising his hand to reach for him only to pull it back to his chest and cover it with his other hand in embarrassment, and stayed on the bed.

Ash smiled 'Paul is so cute when he acted this way, when he didn't know what the emotions meant.' He left the room and came back only to find Paul looking at the sheets sadly.

"Paul," Ash said as he knelt down on the floor to be eye level with his sitting partner.

"Yes, Ash." Paul asked loosing his innocent voice and returning back to his cold one.

Ash smiled knowingly and took his lover's hand in his and Paul felt a necklace slide into his hand as Ash had a necklace of his own. Paul looked at Ash in confusion.

"Look." Ash said.

Paul looked into his closed hand and opened it. He gasped at what he saw and looked at Ash with confused, surprised eyes.

"You kept it?" he asked as he jerked his hand hearing the relaxing toll of the Soothe Bell.

"Paul, promise me we'll be together forever." Ash said making his Soothe Bell sound as he put the necklace around his neck.

"Of – of course, Ash." Paul said also putting on the Soothe Bell and smiled picking it up and looking at it. He slide of the edge of the bed and hugged Ash tightly. "Thank you."

Reggie had gotten home late from the gym and smiled at the two as they embraced hearing the conversation between them when Ash got up from the bed.

"Thanks you, Ash. I miss seeing my little brother like how he was before. He was so full of emotions back then. I'm glad it was you who at least made him reveal them when you two were alone." Reggie whispered then smiled, walking down the hall and into his own room.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading this I hope it wasn't boring when I went through Ash's life story which is why I added Paul's pauses in the middle and tried to add a little fluff here and there. I'm also sorry if I misspelled some Pokemon's name or got something wrong. All the events I wrote about were from memory and I am aware that I didn't mention some things like his Pigeotto evolving and Ash leaving him in the forest or the movies and other Pokemon he saw. I had always wanted to do a fic when Ash gives back the Soothe Bell to Paul. So I hope it was good. Please review. Thanks ^_^


End file.
